edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy
Eddy is the self-appointed leader of the Eds and somewhat the main character. An ill-tempered, greedy con artist. He goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His efforts are all in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does money. He is very sensitive about his lack of height, suggesting that he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and more than once has tried to escape. His report card not only has straight F's but a teacher's comment page filling up the whole back, one comment claims that he is a meglomaniac. Eddy loves his retro styled room, complete with a lava lamp, a large round king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does non-physical work. He is incredibly selfish, caring for only the well-being of himself and acquiring jawbreakers, even choosing jawbreakers over his friends. Though treating his friends this badly, it has been expressed that Eddy really does care for his friends and feelings deep down. One example was in the episode A Fistful of Ed. When the Kankers were bothering Edd, Eddy intervened by forcing them to leave Double D alone by yelling extremely loud. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time, even the one minute it takes to microwave a burito in "Oath to an Ed". He also has a huge crush on Nazz and talks in some episodes about his brother Older Eddy The Old Man Eddy hasn't changed his ways from when he was young. He still is short tempered and dislikes that he is old and does not like playing Cribbage with Ed and Edd (though he still does). He hates walking with a cane and while he will discard it, it finds its way back to him each time. His room is still the same retro-styled room he had back in his youth. Apparently, The previous episode before "Take This Ed and Shove It" was a dream of Old Eddy. He is married to Old Lee but didn't realize he was. Young Eddy In the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", Eddy is seen as a toddler. He has shorter hairs, and is seen wearing only his normal shirt from the rest of the series. He has a cap, and befriended Ed at a young age. Eddy made scams at a young age, and his first scam was probably 'Bottomwess Ed'. Family ]] *Unnamed Parents *An older brother *A Grandpa Alias *Dork *Dorky *King of Pranks *Pip Squeak *Three Haired Edboy Alter Ego Eddy's Alter Egos are very uncalled for throughout the Cul-de-Sac: *Professor Scam *Carl *Hugo *Suzette *Bobby Blabby *Eddy-Dini *Eddy the Christmas Angel *Loud-Mouth (spy code name) *Panda Eddy Trivia *When he is Professor Scam he can surprisingly launch neon dollar signs out of his skull *His middle name was revealed in "Your Ed Here" as "Skipper". *His age was revealed in "Your Ed Here" as seen his 'wallet' his age is 12. *Also according to his wallet, he lives at 220 Rathink Avenue. *Although no last name have ever been said, it is possible that Eddy's last name is McGee or McRich due to in-show dialog, indicating he is of Irish or Scottish decent. *Eddy has been hurt the most than out of any other character on the show Quotes *'Ed': "Um...the chicken's gone bad." Eddy: "Like my luck." Who, What, Where, Ed ---- *'Eddy': "You know the drill cough up some dough then swing!" An Ed is Born ---- *'Edd': "Who's car is this Eddy?" Eddy: "Beats me! Where's Ed" Sir Ed-a-Lot ---- *'Eddy': "If you want to get noticed, you got to mingle." Pop Goes the Ed Gallery Image:Jet_Pack.jpg|Kamikazi Edboy Image:Zombie_Elvis.jpg|Halloween surprise! Image:Eddychesthair.jpg|Yeah right. Image:Eddy_Clubber.jpg|"I'm the Peach Creek Clubber!" Image:Edfriend.jpg|"Eddy is a No Neck Chump!" Image:Eddy's_mom.jpg|The Key to Eddy's Older Brother's Room. Image:Who,_What,_Where,_Ed.JPG|Is That Eddy? Image:Old_Eddy.jpg|Ye Ol' Penny Pinchin' Grandpa Eddy Image:Eddy's_Dad.jpg|Eddy's Dad's ripped! Image:EddyRelative.jpg|Eddy? Image:Its_way_ed_007_0001.jpg|"Let's pay Jonny a visit." Image:For the ed by the ed 023 0001.jpg|He won't last 2 seconds against Obama! Image:Ed,_Edd,_n'_Eddy_-_111_-_Look_into_my_eds_022_0001.jpg|Oh, no! Eddy-Dini the bad guy! Image:El_Mongo_Stink_Bomb.jpg|Eddy building the El Mongo Stink Bomb. Image:Old_man_Eddy.jpg|Eddy walking with the cane. Image:Panda_Eddy.jpg|Eddy as Panda Eddy. Image:Sorry_wrong_ed_010_0001.jpg|Hmmm... Trendy. Image:Ray_of_Riches.jpg|Take this, Melonhead! Image:Dear ed 049 0001.jpg|"If you can't beat them,Show off." Image:Cry ed 042 0001.jpg|"Take me to the kids Ed" Image:A Twist of Ed 0002.jpg|Sleepy Eddy Image:Smile For the Ed 0001.jpg|Eddy's messed up school photo Image:Eddy in edd's clothes.jpg|Eddy Dressed up as Edd. Image:Your Ed Here 0001.jpg|Eddy's wallet Image:Eddy_in_his_bed.jpg|Eddy trying to get some sleep. Image:Eddy's_small_head.jpg|What Happened To My Head? Category:Characters